Figura de Deusa
by Nai Malfoy
Summary: Eis que o grande rei se ajoelhou perante sua rainha, deixando que as mãos dela acariciassem seu rosto e seus cabelos, fazendo seu coração encher-se de paz, uma paz que sabia que jamais encontraria novamente em vida.


**Figura de Deusa**

Não precisava vê-la para saber que Morgana estava no salão. Quando finalmente os olhos pousaram na figura miúda da irmã, Artur sentiu um lampejo de ciúmes ao perceber o ligeiro apreciar entre ela e Lancelot, antes mesmo de começar a notar as mudanças que os anos lhe haviam imposto. Entretanto, o lampejo fora tão rápido quanto o próprio olhar e, por mais que nada em seu rosto ou em suas ações demonstrassem, o Grande-Rei estava perdido em reflexões acerca daquela que, para ele, sempre seria a figura da Deusa.

Perdoar Morgana não fora um processo exatamente longo, mas difícil, pois pressupunha que ele admitisse que ela o traíra. E o perdão veio porque, ainda se recuperando da perseguição contra ela, finalmente admitiu que, antes de ser traído, fora ele quem traíra tudo no que ela acreditava. Inclusive o casamento contraído depois da sua coroação como grande rei, o casamento que dera a eles o único fruto que o destino lhes reservara. Entretanto, nunca traíra a promessa que lhe fizera de que ela sempre seria seu amor – maior até do que aquele que sentia por Gwen ou Lancelot – e, foi por sua incapacidade de odiá-la, mesmo que a raiva que sentira fosse grande o suficiente para que ele quase achasse que sim, que Artur acabou por anistiá-la. Morgana não precisava saber que a importância da bainha ia um pouco além de seus poderes curativos, mas por ser um modo de ele tê-la, de certo modo, ao seu lado, cuidando dele do mesmo modo como ela fazia quando os dois eram crianças.

Os anos de distância serviram até para que a dor por ter sido trocado por Acolon se tornasse praticamente irrelevante, sendo substituída pela sensação de conforto que tinha quando estava nos braços dela, que durante toda a vida, mesmo quando não lembrava quem era sua verdadeira mãe, reconhecia em seus braços. Do mesmo modo que reconheceu quando foram um do outro, e teve que refrear o desejo pelo desespero de ser aquela sua irmã. Poderia ter se casado com ela sem se importar se ela tinha algo a lhe dar, assumir seu filho, e então Morgana reinaria como a rainha e deusa que nascera para ser. Todavia jamais lhe seria permitido desposar a própria irmã, mesmo naquela época, quando era mais devoto ao dragão do que à cruz.

Bispo Patrício começara suas orações, trazendo de volta os pensamentos de Artur para o presente. Não cometeria a heresia de pensar na mulher que era a irmã, estando ao lado da esposa durante uma missa, muito menos uma missa importante como aquela. Os objetos da Sagrada Regalia foram trazidos, mas antes que Patrício pudesse por o cálice nas mãos, bebendo do vinho que lá era servido, Artur a viu levantar-se, e, em menos de um segundo, tomar o cálice nas mãos e servir a todos com a sagrada presença. Talvez os outros sim, mas ele jamais se enganaria sobre a visão da Deusa. A mesma de tantos anos atrás, quando, besuntado de sangue, tomou-a nos braços e fez dela sua rainha. A figura pequena da Mãe, da Irmã e da Amante transformada em toda sua grandiosidade, a mesma que Artur sempre lhe atribuía.

Eis que o grande rei se ajoelhou perante sua rainha, deixando que as mãos dela acariciassem seu rosto e seus cabelos, fazendo seu coração encher-se de paz, uma paz que sabia que jamais encontraria novamente em vida, porque Morgana, sua deusa, jamais estaria ali novamente. Porque sabia que ela viera novamente tomar aquilo que era seu, enquanto lhe sussurrava com sua voz doce aos ouvidos.

- Meu menino... Não se envergonhe de me amar. Afinal, faz parte do seu dever como rei. Talvez em outra vida, pequeno, nós possamos nos reencontrar.

Com aquelas curtas palavras, que pertenciam à Deusa e à Morgana, ela o deixou, enquanto ele aproveitava a paz dos curtos goles na água mais limpa que provara na vida, assim como das palavras e da voz doce que as entoara. Uma outra vida, outra onde talvez não fossem irmãos, mas somente homem e mulher, deus e deusa.

A magia do momento se foi, levando consigo os objetos. Artur, entretanto, permaneceu sem fala, enquanto seus cavaleiros juravam empregar seu tempo na busca daquilo que fora perdido. Ele, porém, sentia-se pleno. Pleno dos amores que sentia, pleno de suas certezas, suas verdades e esperança. E, observando seu povo também abençoado sorriu, antes que tal alegria fosse nublada ao ver a dor de Morgana, ajoelhada, segurando nos braços outra mulher a quem ele não conhecia. Por fim, aproximou-se, escutando da camponesa a história da surda muda que morrera, mesmo duvidando que fosse verdadeiramente uma surda muda. Ofereceu a Morgana tudo o que poderia, mesmo que ela não tivesse sequer levantando os olhos para ele, apesar de saber que ela negaria do mesmo jeito que lutara contra o sepultamento de Viviane na ilha sagrada dos padres.

Quando ela o olhou, entretanto, naquele segundo onde, nublada pela dor, ela jamais poderia ver a curta adoração e as promessas que ele trazia em seu olhar, Artur sabia que o mínimo que deveria fazer era facilitar sua jornada para casa. Tirou o anel que trazia do dedo e lhe entregou – dando a ela uma pequena lembrança de seu amor – e chamando-a de mãe, mandou que ela levasse aquela pobre mulher, que ele sabia ser outra sacerdotisa, para casa. Artur não queria ver o agradecimento em seus olhos quando ela levantou-se novamente, não queria sequer presenciar aquela dor, com medo de trair-se e trazê-la para os braços, consolando-a do mesmo jeito que ela sempre o consolara.

Virou de costas e se afastou, levando consigo apenas a promessa da deusa de uma outra vida, finalmente aceitando que, naquela, Morgana não mais seria sua.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**N.A.:** Eu sei, eu venho enrolando com a leitura de Brumas, mas com as provas da faculdade era impossível continuar lendo (o que será corrigido agora). Entretanto, a cena em que Morgana vai recuperar a Santa Regalia me foi tão linda que não consegui me segurar! Espero que gostem.


End file.
